whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Doggygirl10/Heavy Rain - Chapter One
Chapter 1 I have about one leg, crutches, and my heart problems are the worst. I am sixteen and my best friend is my mom's father. I have to take a heart regulating medicine called Synoptrony every day or I will die because my heart decides to quit working. If you have not already gathered this, it has been one year since my mom has died. The sound of a car takes me back to that moment in time again. This is why I am so uneasy riding in my grandpa's white Honda. I feel the breaking point coming on until we finally arrive at a Golden Corrall, which is my favorite place in the world to eat. As soon as we got to the table with our food, my grandpa/best friend said, in his old, raspy voice, "You must like pigs, huh?" I looked down at my plate, which only consisted of pork, bacon, ham. I looked back at him and smiled. Couldn't help but to smile. He started to laugh in a weird way, which, at that point, I had already caught his contagious laughter. Soon it dies down along with his. "Do you know where your father is? Are you sure he wouldn't like to join us?" He asks. My grandpa does know about my dad's horrific addiction, but he doesn't know how bad it has gotten since three years ago. "I would just not like to think of him for a little while, please. If you don't mind." "Okay, that's fine by me," he said. "How is grandma?" "She's doing great. Wheelchair helped her out just fine," he says happily. "Oh, that's good. How long will she be glued to that thing?" "For quite a while, I'm guessing. Doctors never really told us when she could leave it in the dust." My grandma/mom's mother had fallen down the stairs and broken her back eight months ago. I got the news after I had been woken up by my phone ringer, and my grandpa was crying and he didn't know what to do, and I gave him instructions and he followed them exactly how I had given them out. He really believes that I had saved her life. Anyway, later she was hospitalized and put into a wheelchair for four months. I was thinking about what would have happened to her if he didn't call me, but I rejected the idea of me saving her life. At the table, it was silent. I finished my Plate of Pig, so I grabbed my crutches and went to go get something else. I was going to go get dessert (I wasn't very hungry), so I started to make my way down to the dessert station. I, while walking clumsily with my crutches, made eye contact with a boy for about 2.3 seconds before I looked away quickly. He was wearing a blue Varsity jacket and jeans, and I was wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans. I usually wore jeans to hide my one-fourth-of-a-leg. I couldn't help but to look back up at him. He was still looking at me. He was going straight facing me and I was going straight facing him. For some reason my heart began to race as I looked back down at my feet. I was too busy being shy to notice the 'wet floor' sign to my right that I was coming up to. I looked back up at him one last time, because I was almost to the desserts, and he was right there, close enough for me to touch. He was almost right beside me when my right crutch slipped out to my right on the previously cleaned floor, tripping the boy and making me fall down and lose my right crutch. The boy didn't really fall down; almost though. So I just sat there with my left crutch sitting beside me, my right one about three yards away. People were staring, no doubt, but I didn't blame them; I would'veI stared, too. I tangled my fingers with each other, ashamed of having one leg. I didn't look at my cruth because it just made me look like a fool and I hated it. But just then somebody picks it up, holds it for about a minute, and suddenly a hand is extended out to me. I move my head upwards to see the boy in the Varsity jacket, smiling down at me. Why would he be smiling? Presumably because he was just laughing? I grab his hand and he pulls me up. I look up at his green eyes but look down quickly. "I'm sorry," I mumbled. "I hate these things." "It's all good," he responds in a voice that makes me melt. "They actually look good on you." He smiles as I reposition my crutches under my arms. I look at him and give him a sheepish smile before he leaves. God, he was good-looking. I wanted to know him better. I already missed those deep green eyes that stared down at me. I miss his handsome smile. I miss a stranger. I returned to my granddpa's table, and I just looked at his stubbly face without sitting down yet. Then something had caught my eye. Past my grandpa was a glass barrier between the boy and me, but our eyes met, which admittedly made me blush. I put my crutches to the side of my chair and notice something unusual on the right crutch. The cushion part that rests under my arm had a thin yellow piece of paper sticking to it. I sat up quite straight to view the paper that contained a phone number, then a: -Ian The boy suddenly had a name, which was Ian. I looked at Ian through the glass and he gave me a shrug. Then gives me a silly smile as I smile back. Category:Blog posts